narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cold hard steel
Archives * I Yes! That would be good. I hope it doesn't end up like my battle with Seireitou, cause' I don't swing that way, homes! *snaps fingers on both sides of face* --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 23:51, 5 February 2009 (UTC)' Just one thing should I make it just against the guardians of just their leader? Just tell me and I'll make the page. --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 00:24, 6 February 2009 (UTC)' The Bloody Lion: Shishimaru Genbu vs. Ean Eromalc Just write in the opponent and we can start --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 01:12, 6 February 2009 (UTC)' It's your turn AND I'm only holding back in the battle because I don't want to kill Ean, because most of Shishimaru's attacks could kill easily any one of your captain's instantly --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 18:24, 7 February 2009 (UTC)' Yes I do and I know it's my turn --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 18:54, 7 February 2009 (UTC)' Yr Trn... --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 21:53, 7 February 2009 (UTC)' The war I stopped Sam, dont let the Guardians know about their pact, its a crucial part in the story taht they dont know --Seireitou 01:33, 9 February 2009 (UTC) New tell me your idea and a general breif overview --Seireitou 23:58, 10 February 2009 (UTC) WOW! Amazing, i had an idea almost exactly like that, yes, ill help.... wow, either we seem to be more similar then i thought or tat whole "Great minds think alike" thing must be true ^_^ --Seireitou 00:11, 11 February 2009 (UTC) WHN well.... fine, just ask what you want me to do and when we are all set, ill set up the discussion for the RP --Seireitou 00:18, 11 February 2009 (UTC) discuss... what should i call it? --Seireitou 00:27, 11 February 2009 (UTC) You Don't Seem to understand... Your characters are fine. Non-ninja characters are fine. It's characters who can manhandle Sage Mode Naruto or Itachi with a snap of their fingers that are the problem. Such as Seireitou. I don't see what the problem is in powering down the characters here. But apparently there is, and I somehow missed it... *shrugs* --Mewshuji 23:10, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Sure. Sounds great. Once we have an established power limit (i.e., who will be the strongest character) I can start beefing up the canons. --Mewshuji 23:48, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Ehh, true. Still, we should bar it once it gets to say... in the Bleach or Upper Tier One Piece range of power? --Mewshuji 23:59, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Sounds good. But can we apply that to "the planet" instead? ^^;; --Mewshuji 00:04, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Sounds good. Also, no using any signature moves (Rasengan, Chidori, Dynamic Entry) unless they have been taught by the moves' originator. --Mewshuji 00:23, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Question How will I regulate the current godmodding? I plan to tone Ryun down right away, but how do I stop others? Ten Tailed Fox 18:30, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Liscense I have devised two special templates to act as a Character license and a Jutsu license. Here are the links; * Character License * Jutsu License Ten Tailed Fox 21:50, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Admin Done. Ten Tailed Fox 22:19, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Main Page and Other Problems I'm not an expert on scripting and stuff, so I'm unsure how to , or the proper way to script things on the main page. However, this is the coding used at Star Wars Fanon, in regards to featured articles: '' {| class="mp2communityinner" style="vertical-align:top; width:100%; border: 1px black solid; margin-top: 5px;" cellpadding="5" | '' This should also help some: . However, before the featured article section is fully implemented, there needs to be a set of guidelines that has to be agreed on by staff, such as a Manual of Style, and other things of the like. --Dubtiger 20:52, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Your turn on the questioning, good luck. Echo Uchiha 00:50, 20 February 2009 (UTC) You mean Bound for Bane? Well, I'm really trying to to keep it loosely organized, no one likes a Nazi. But, in the beginning, the obstacles we face will be literally impossible to face until each character finds their individual item in the Land that will be my gift for them to keep. Echo Uchiha 02:15, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Before the Bound for Bane RP, Echo said Ean and Ryuka should meet up. Achrones150 02:29, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm Perhaps at a game of Parcheesi, that's never been Echo's game. Echo Uchiha 03:18, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ? What I do? Achrones150 22:35, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Oh....you got me. >_> *raises hands up in surrender* Achrones150 01:43, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Ow! Not so hard! >_> Achrones150 01:50, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Indeed. ^_^ Achrones150 01:57, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm... I'm not sure...I kinda left the article alone considering you and Eckies kinda took over. But, let's just acknowledge that it happened instead of a whole part about it. Narutokurosaki547 19:27, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Lol And here I thought they were beginning to be great pals. All right then, I accept. ^_^ One question though. Will the fight be inside the Bound For Bane: RP still, or in a seperate one? Achrones150 23:34, 23 February 2009 (UTC) All right. What should the title be? Achrones150 23:51, 23 February 2009 (UTC) All right, here it is: Clash of Clans: Ryuka Uchiha vs. Suzana Ryu. You go first. Achrones150 00:02, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Featured article Umm, the point of the featured article system isn't to show off: it's to encourage improving the article to stand up to expectations. Just setting it up just like what you did on the main page is far from what I expected. This system must be discussed by the administration. --Dubtiger (Talk) 15:02, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Still, this isn't something that could just be done by one person. It's something that would require agreement amongst a variety of people to ensure to the community that there is no bias. --Dubtiger (Talk) (Dabuchija ダブチジャ) 22:28, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::Whoa, slow down: I'm not saying that you are definitely going to hold bias against other people. I just wanted to tweak the process so that it looks legitimate from a person who just takes a first look around Naruto Fanon. A first impression is always important, and I highly doubt someone who just takes a peek into Naruto Fanon's featured article section and its prerequisites of becoming one would figure out who you are and how important your contributions are on the site. --Dubtiger (Talk) (Dabuchija ダブチジャ) 00:26, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :::Pretty much. --Dubtiger (Talk) (Dabuchija ダブチジャ) 00:35, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Just finished facepalming a new ridiculous article that makes no sense in any way. I'll chat with Achrones. --Dubtiger (Talk) (Dabuchija ダブチジャ) 01:04, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, and I would put the link to the page with Archie's rules, which goes to the full article, as you said. (I agree, in other words >.>) --Dubtiger (Talk) (Dabuchija ダブチジャ) 01:07, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Not just the autobots, but the creator of all villages. That makes no sense, no matter how you look at it. But on the point of the talk: I think we misunderstood something along the lines for the FA stuff. It should be something put to vote by those who have made X number of contributions to the wiki, instead of just one person. --Dubtiger (Talk) (Dabuchija ダブチジャ) 01:12, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Archie agreed. --Lavi I am Dubtiger (talk) 01:46, 27 February 2009 (UTC) NEW MANGA! Yes it's canon! Go here http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/437/01/ Read the whole chapter I promise you'll love it!!! Ten Tailed Fox 20:52, 27 February 2009 (UTC) uuuuuuuuuh?? okay then.......... --[[user:Evan6789|''Evan'6''7''89]]☻☺'''You May Approach the Awesome☺☻ 22:27, 27 February 2009 (UTC)'' Just let me do it my, please thank you for telling. i understand the rules, but i want to do it my way, please. this is by Davidstory19 Thank You buddy Thank you so much.--Davidstory19 03:45, 4 March 2009 (UTC) I'm very sorry buddy I just erase them because, i didn't know they were important. I will keep messages from now on. Thanks buddy.--Davidstory19 22:12, 4 March 2009 (UTC) A New Naruto Fan Wiki I have gained access to a brand new Naruto wiki. It will replace this one and correct this one's mistakes. If you are interested in helping, go here: New Naruto Fan Wiki. Ten Tailed Fox 22:42, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Sannin Tournament! HURRY! Hey, I know that I haven't been here for a long time, but, read my userpage of why! Now then, I'm moving all the battles two weeks ahead, so, you better be done with those battles or I'll (*cleck*) you all! Good day! -- Rasengan888 (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 23:26, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Voting Please look at Voting for a New Tournament, make sure that you read the rules carefully. Good luck! ^_^ -- Rasengan888 (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 19:51, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Hi buddy my user page looks okay, right--Davidstory19 03:17, 17 March 2009 (UTC) hi buddy are you doing good today.--Davidstory19 03:20, 17 March 2009 (UTC) its me hey its me were supposed to be having a battle remember??!!--Haku711 14:58, 27 March 2009 (UTC) About Dubtiger Hop on the chat site, we need to discuss something... Ten Tailed Fox 14:15, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Hey!! I know that...sorry I've been busy thinking about my character that I forget about my biography... Anyways, Hajimemashite! -User:Kingdungo5 =D call me "ED" Just screwing around with the commands. I am a noob at Wiki, bollocks. I have no idea what I'm doing, so my page is basically undergoing metamorphosis at the moment. It'll be much neater when it's done. And yeah, the Gurren Lagann stuff is just there to be awesome. Thanks for the greeting. --Azure Dragoon 01:18, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Sei's...footsteps....really...? To date I've only made two full crossover references, I needed a healing jutsu and I was out of ideas, so I used Inoue's move. So what..? It'll be my last one I promise. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 15:31, 11 April 2009 (UTC) About the reallity of the Music! It's to teache you about what going on in the real work! metal music is about hell and demons! Rap music is a movement you wont understand! Ur like the others! That's why I hate peoples that got the same opigion about rap music! you judge it bad! Your rude! Young Piece 16:26, 13 April 2009 (UTC) K, ur correct im wrong! U know what nm! I will stop trying to make a change in the world and help change what bad and change it 2 good! rap music is bad, Metal music is the best, the Government sould love it it's speak of only what good and real! Im wrong ur correct! Young Piece 16:38, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Ok! But first do you know french, because if you dont I will have to look not so hard for a english rap song that is good!0So do you understand french? And I still think that Metal music is bad, but I listen 2 it! It's good but it's evil! :) Young Piece 17:09, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Super im happy! Ur cool! :) Ca c'est parfait! :) Le rap french! oID5xu3pXis PKxXOd-sZrc Le rap anglais! It's all about the lyrics! I got more song of the french rap group from Montreal, Quebec in Canada "Sans Pression! The rap in Montreal is diffrent then the rap in the U.S.A. Young Piece 17:32, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Im catholic 2! i said that Heavy Metal or Metal music is evil because of some songs what they say! And this video final video will show you what hip-hop is all about! You have 2 listen 2 all the video, like dont miss a second of the video! And after that talk 2 me if you understand like me what hip-hop is really all about!? Young Piece 17:51, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Chatroom I've never really been one for chat rooms. but I'll check it out. Twilitlink 20:09, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Idea Ok, sounds good, head over to the chat and lets discuss this. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 19:21, 15 April 2009 (UTC) An Actual Naruto Fanon Webpage I've found in recent weeks that our wiki is dysfunctional, simply because it's a wikia. I have heard many suggestions to help fix it, but (and I hate to say this) it wont happen because a wikia is free to be edited by anyone. So I have now come up with a more prudent solution. A website, forums to be more precise. I choose this solution for several reasons; * It limits the amount of godmodders: ** A wikia is free to be edited however the user sees fit, this means we have little control over god modding. However on the forums they must conform to our rules or be banned. * It keeps things organized. * and most importantly, the wiki here, that you have created can become simply that, an archive. The wiki will be used to document the important characters, jutsu, stories ect, that happen on the forums. The wiki will be freed of most (if not all) crossovers, and articles can be cut down to only whats on the forums. Mewshuji, AzureDragoon, and Hikaru2Misaru are already users on the forums and so I now ask you too to join. Here is the url: http://narutofannonrp.ucoz.com/ All current Rps will be moved to the forums where they will continue as normal while the wiki undergoes some maintenance and becomes the wiki for those forums. Thank you. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 16:14, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Only Rps will be moved. Character, villages, jutsu, ect will remain here. A good majority is being move now. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 19:10, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks ---- Well, thanks for the warm welcome. And I've been working on my characters for a while....So they'll have plenty of info on them when I'm done. Rokuro 15:49, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Question Hey. Uh, just wanted to ask if some one can make a, um, like...."book"? Seeing that I'm progressing in creating more and more characters, I would like to know if I am allowed to make my own fanon story. Rokuro 22:46, 25 April 2009 (UTC) *Alright. Well, I'm going to make the assumption that this is what you mean? Rokuro 14:42, 26 April 2009 (UTC) *I am intending to do so. They will all be links to each chapter's page.Rokuro 19:29, 26 April 2009 (UTC) *=_= Believe, me, I loathe noobs just as much as you. I just wanted to know, because on the last wiki I joined, I got into some trouble because I did not follow the "code". I read on your page that you hate idiots that do not know their place....Heh. Again, I can assure you that I live with plenty of people who think they are smarter than they really are. So...Thanks. *Well, everyone should have a friend. And if you cannot think of me as a friend, then just th9ink of me as...a reliable associate. ^_^ hey now i know but its good to have a goal and btw is that a challenge? Listen52k 02:05, 28 April 2009 (UTC) sounds That sounds fun my guy is ready for a decent fight now. Listen52k 02:34, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ok ill be here awhileListen52k 02:46, 29 April 2009 (UTC) My coupling projects Can you give me some tips on fanonising?I'm not good at it.My article is slightly fanonised. Lavi complained about fanonising the article but aren't couplings fan-related too?Naruto is not a romance series. Couplings are just for fun and to make things more interesting.Their not real in the Naruto world in some way like romance. Thanks for that.I really support couples,it will be fun to state the evidence from the show.konoha 03:01, 10 May 2009 (UTC) (Konoha is not a username)It's deanheng. Naruto Fanon Awards Go to Naruto Fanon Nominations/Votings 2009‎. Go to Naruto Fanon Awards for more details of voting and such. --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 18:57, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Question Hey it's me Takeshi57. I wanted to make a sprite for my character, like the one used on multiple pages, such as the page Senna Kurosaki and Echo Uchiha, but I don't know how to make them. Can you tell me how? If so, post it on my user talk page. --User:Takeshi57 10 May 2009 Editing Hey it's Teru Kagami I was just wondering if it's possible to lock people from editing your account? -Teru Kagami May,12,2009 Alright Thanks for letting me know, Steels! Zac00 13:57, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Fight? you want to have a battle? --Twilitlink 02:48, 18 May 2009 (UTC) well who are you going to use, or was that sarcasm? I can never tell these days--Twilitlink 22:50, 18 May 2009 (UTC) just to be clear she is an assassin right?--Twilitlink 23:03, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Two reasons 1. helps with a title and 2. sort of ironic since most of my characters are assassins. anyway i now have a title and an idea on how to start this.--Twilitlink 23:17, 18 May 2009 (UTC) not sure if you saw but your turn. oh by the way i have to go to this school thing at around six till ten so i won't be on for awhile--Twilitlink 23:39, 18 May 2009 (UTC) It'd probably help if i told you what it's called wouldn't it. sorry, Assassin's Duel: Taira vs Terra--Twilitlink 23:48, 18 May 2009 (UTC) gotta go. continue later.--Twilitlink 01:03, 19 May 2009 (UTC) alright i'm back--Twilitlink 05:07, 19 May 2009 (UTC) hey i'm on, and it is currantly your move in case you didn't know.--Twilitlink 22:43, 19 May 2009 (UTC) hey i'm on. shall we continue our fight?--Twilitlink 22:47, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Since you offered to answer questions... Is there any specific format I should use for character pages or story pages? I have made one of each, and I would appreciate if you could look at them and tell me if there are any major mistakes, as I am unfamiliar with your formatting rules. Thank you -- User:Airlocke Re: Hello! Hey Cold hard steel, good to meet you. I’ll try to make this as brief as I can. In 2004 I registered at TheForce.Net Jedi Council Boards, where I’m now the manager of the Fan Sites board and the co-manager of the Classic Trilogy (Episodes IV-V-VI) board. Through that I ended up becoming acquainted with a guy named Steve Alldis, who operated a website called “The Star Wars RP”. This was back in 2005, when the site was on ProBoards. We’re now on the full vBulletin software, and I’m the Head Administrator while Steve is the owner. LaviBookman is one of the staff members on SWRP. On the SWFanon wiki, I’m a bureaucrat and administrator, as well as a member of the Council of Seers which is in charge of reviewing the good and featured article nominations. It’s basically like Wookieepedia’s Inquisitors. I’m also a fan fiction author. That about sums it up. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']] (talk) 20:52, 7 June 2009 (UTC) * I actually had no intention of making a page, since I don't have the slightest clue what Naruto is. Since Lavi and a guy named Seireitou talked to me on my SWF talk page about your wiki unification proposal, which I've given my (rather lengthy) opinion on, I decided to come over here and check the wiki out. I saw that you guys were doing a mass deletion, and I contributed only to put onto the mass deletion FAQ's talk page so you guys would be covered under GFDL licensing. Then I needed to upload the picture for the template, at which pointed I added an template which is used to properly source images. I figured since I had a bunch of contributions on the recent changes list that I'd kill some red links and add a user page and a talk page. =P - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']] (talk) 21:09, 7 June 2009 (UTC) I don't really know anything about your quality. I haven't really looked at your articles or anything yet. And yeah, godmodding I'm familiar with, as it's a role-playing term. I'm very much against role-playing on wikis, but to each their own. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']] (talk) 01:31, 8 June 2009 (UTC) * The thing I have against RPing on wikis is that it's not what wikis are meant for. Wikis are meant to document information in an encyclopedic fashion. I prefer it when people take RPs to RPing websites. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']] (talk) 02:13, 8 June 2009 (UTC) I think we have a problem. I think I've been banned from the Naruto Fanon Chat for some reason. No one can see what I type. Achrones150 20:44, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Figured as much Well, I'm prepared for the inevitable deletion, so I'll cease work on the character immediately, but seriously it should be listed somewhere in the rules somewhere. Just a heads-up haha And thanks for the notice. I really just made the page to get my mind of the characters I still have to do work on, so it wouldn't matter if it got removed, just wish I was told sooner before I did all that work. Oh well, back to Makoto Saru...and the rest of the clan. 9_9 --Sean, the Origin (Contact Sean) 07:35, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :I'd like to think that Daisuke or Aiko will become well known but one never knows, I guess. I mean, I've had complements on the story-line before but everyone has a different opinion, ya know? :And I think I'm pretty clear on the rules right now. Thanks for the offer though. --Sean, the Origin (Contact Sean) 23:28, 18 August 2009 (UTC) you wanted to talk to me? What do you need to talk to me about? -3rd Gen'eikage Shiratori Cullen 22:06, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Then why make a fanon site where a person cant create from their imagination spurred by watching naruto.....i mean this is a fanon site right, almost everything here was made by someone, with the exceptions of the Canon material......why limit the imagination but then say Create?--3rd Gen'eikage Shiratori Cullen 22:29, October 6, 2009 (UTC) idk if u should know, but Gohan told me 2 tell u but I got rid of the whole blindness thing on the Shyakugan--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 23:57, October 6, 2009 (UTC) He's telling the truth. Go check it for yourself. Sting! TenRyuoh! 23:59, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ^_^ Congrats on head admin. Now I guess I'll just be your assistant. *wink* --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 13:26, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Another thing...I've added a template in which new users will need permission in order to edit, good thing isn't it? --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 13:37, October 9, 2009 (UTC) new users tend to join...u know, very high classed memberships/people's property/tourneys without even knowing. What can you think to stop that? --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 16:11, October 10, 2009 (UTC) A question I'm new to the NF, but I have experience from the Bleach Fan Fiction. The NF is different and seems more free spirited and fun. This is a little late, but Congrats on becoming Head Admin. My question is that if the Uchiha Clan is locked, could I make someone with the Sharingan if they had an appropraite back story--KingBarragan, Rest in Peace 00:07, October 23, 2009 (UTC) long time no see hey steels, remember me?--Twilitlink 03:18, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Adminship I want to know...'cause I know wat ur going to say is probably about me overpowering... --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 22:19, October 31, 2009 (UTC) About Canon Characters I see what's being done with the canon characters and I just had one question. I had edits on both of the Anko Mitarashi and Itachi Uchiha pages which are now gone. Are the fanon versions of those characters still on the wiki for my edits or are they effectively going to exist only on my character's pages?--Mori Ketsueki 21:57, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Sensory Tech Thanks for the heads up on Air Pressure Sensory Nerve...I forgot to type the part about the chakra in...and you pretty much guessed it exactly. Oh yeah, thank you for liking the skill...I think it is one of my better ones. --Kazeyo 20:50, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Hey Namikaze said I wasn't an Admin anymore. Is that true, Steels? What shall we play now Konoha folk? -The dark ninja 02:03, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Ok So I will get my powers as an Admin back sometime for sure? What shall we play now Konoha folk? -The dark ninja 00:26, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Administration Status You are hereby requested to join us at Forum:Administration Status, to discuss the direction of our Administration. It is of the utmost importance, and any decision made by the Administration there is final, therefore requiring your attendance. If you do not attend, it is likely you could be removed from the Administration as this is a debate on it's membership. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 07:54, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Welcome back Hello Steels. It has been quite awhile. Ten Tailed Fox (User page) (talk) 22:39, July 7, 2010 (UTC) : Waste? Steels, I've put all that stuff behind me. Believe it or not, I don't hate you. Ten Tailed Fox (User page) (talk) 17:22, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey Thanks for fixing my extremely horrible grammar. Fahuem 21:52, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Same as Fahuem. Thanks for fixing my grammar errors :) <<-Rage->> 23:24, December 31, 2010 (UTC)